FAC Defender
The FAC Defender is a series of personal home defense weapons for experienced as well as unexperienced shooters. This pistol has no external safety and is meant to be fast drawn and fireable. Due to its compactness, a pistol is always a great choice for CQB situations, and therefore FAC uses a short stock on the carbine version to retain manouverability while increasing precision. To fit into its role as multi purpose home defense weapon, the Defender series is offered in four different versions. The first two versions are pistols, one semi auto only, the other with full auto sear. Version three is a semi auto only pistol carbine, version four a pistol carbine with full auto sear. All four versions are equipped with a compensated barrel to minimize muzzle climb, FAC NanoDot for faster target acquisition, FAC Light-Module for 500l steady or 900l stroboscopic light, and the FAC Enhanced Grip Plates for better grip. To enhance the safety even for experienced shooters, FAC developed the Defender with three independent safeties to prevent accidental discharge: integrated trigger safety, a firing pin safety and a drop safety. -The trigger safety blocks the trigger when it is not dented. - The firing pin safety is a solid hardened steel pin that, in secured state, blocks the firing pin channel, disabling the firing pin in its longitudinal axis. It is pushed upward to release the firing pin for firing only when the trigger is actuated and the trigger safety is pushed up through the backward movement of the trigger bar. - The drop safety guides the trigger bar in a ramp that is released only when direct rearward pressure is applied to the trigger. The three safety mechanisms are automatically disengaged one after the other when the trigger is squeezed, and are automatically reactivated when the trigger is released. This passive safety system omits the manipulation of traditional on-off levers, hammers, or other external safeties as found in many other handgun designs. You are able to fire immediately, without worrying about an external safety, but your gun is always safe. It is not cheap to achieve one of these pistols, the semi automatic pistol costs 1600€. This price is a combination of four modules: the pistol with one magazine costs 900€, plus 200€ for the FAC NanoDot, plus 200€ for the FAC Light-Module, plus 300€ for a three days practical training with FAC CQB instructors (if you buy more than one Defender or bought a Defender before, you don't need to pay the training again, except the second one is not for yourself). This price rises for the full auto version, because this pistol costs 1000€. The semi auto carbine versions costs 1100€, the full auto carbine 1200€ basic price. With all equippment and the practical training the most expensive version costs you 1900€. As a free give-away, FAC adds two extra magazines and two 50 round packages .45 ammo (one hollow point, the other rubber ball) to every bought Defender model. With three magazines you should have more than enough ammunition (42 rounds for pistols or 45 rounds for pistol carbines) to cope with at least three intruders. FACs three days CQB training course should give the user the skills to disperse even more than three intruders with not more than one magazine. To start the training and receive your Defender you need to travel to one of 77 FAC training facilities around the globe (three days per month these facilites were reserved for Defender courses, the rest of the year they were used for five days intensive courses). Each of this facilities is identical, cause they were standardized by FAC chairman Andrew Wetzel. Such a facility includes a hostel for 20 participants, leisure offers, a gym, indoor pool and sauna, a small cinema, classrooms, shooting ranges and a variable, ultramodern killhouse. The 300€ include course dues, ammunition costs, personal room, all leisure offers, breakfast buffet, lunch, dinner and snacks as well as non alcoholic beverages. Each training day starts at 9:00, is 11h long and seperates into theoretical and practical courses as well as intermissions. The training includes situation awareness, risk evaluation, proper intruder approach and warning, the right choice of used force, correct pistol and attachment handling, reloading drills, different shooting position and their advantages, moving with the pistol at the ready, moving in confined spaces, slice the cake exercises, draw and shoot exercises, and how to take advantage of cover. The final test of what you have learned is a stress shooting competition, in which you are given three fully loaded magazines, and must stand against an unknown number of intruders (at least one of them is armed with a knive, club or pistol). This scenario takes place in an also unknown, dark and misty killhouse with disturbing light and sound effects (for safety reasons this test is performed only with adequate protective gear and paintball ammunition). You don't need to worry about passing or failing, cause this is just a test of your willingness to fight your life. Nevertheless, beeing among the best three in this final test (best time to take out, disperse or detain all three opponents without beeing killed !there are time penalties for killing unarmed opponents or using wrong amount of force!) earns you a FAC kydex holster set for your Defender (if you decided to buy a carbine version, you get two spare mag holsters and a sling instead). FAC chairman Andrew Wetzel assumes the combination of a FAC Defender semi auto pistol version and the FAC DP.500 as a perfect home defense bundle. He also recommends at least one additional device, like a tactical flashlight or a knive as a backup for the backup. .45 Spec Ammos.png|The three types of ammunition, that FAC recommends for the Defender series: full metal jacket, hollow point and less lethal rubber ball (from left to right). Defender Pack.png|If you are willing to pay a few bucks more, FAC recommends two additional devices: FAC 1000l Taclight (100€) and the FAC Double Action OTF Automatic Knife (140€). FAC Home Defense Unbrushed.png|If customers have special wishes, FAC is able to grant them. The displayed version has an untreated slide and the military FAC Laser-Light-Module instead of the standart Light-Module. FAC Defender Holser.png|FAC kydex holster set (100€) for your Defender and two magazines. You are able to earn this set as a trophy, if you are among the best three in the CQB training final test. FAC Defender Paintball.png|FAC Defender paintball version used for the CQB training final test (this is just an example, FAC offers all four Defender models as paintball version so that you can participate on the final test with the model you were trained with). Defender paintball guns are not intended for civilian market. FAC Home Defense German legal.png|Because mounting lights or lasers on weapons is illegal in Germany, FAC also offers a Pepper-Gun-Module instead of the standart Light-Module. This module has two shots, a jet delivery at 590fps and a maximum range of 7m. FAC Home Defense Shotshell.png|As previously said, FAC is also capable of granting customers wishes. One request was such an eye-opener, that FAC created a high-volume product out of it. The customers request was a Shotshell-Module, and FAC produced a side folder mini launcher for 12 gauge shotshells. FAC Modules.png|Action chart for the different FAC Pistol-Modules.